Hero - злодей (Villano)
by vicky lau
Summary: ¿sádico?¿sin corazón? Todos piensan que el es de hielo. Todos piensan que el es un monstro… incluyéndose a si mismo…. Pero el destino juega sucio y siempre necesita un héroe y un villano. ¿Puede este heroe cambiar el corazón del villano o ocurrira todo lo contrario?
1. Introducción

Bueno hola, otra vez vengo por acá, si se que no he continuado el fic Roita, ya esta casi escrito del todo , falta pasarlo y editarlo y eso demora con todo lo que tengo que hacer este semestre para la universidad. Y ahora traigo otro fanfic de una pareja que me encanta porque es una relación amor-odio. Es un Rusame, aunque al principio no lo parezca, en serio.

-/-

Un lugar frio y lleno de nieve…

Un lugar desolador y difícil de habitar…

Un lugar oscuro y misterioso del cual hay muchos mitos; mitos que le rodean a él también, su representación humana. Rusia, Iván, el gigante del norte, el oso del norte, el país más grande del mundo, le dicen de muchas maneras ya que él es quien que mas fronteras comparte, pero a su vez es muy solitario.

A través de los años intentó tener compañía, pero no lo logró. Desde pequeño maltratado, no sabe como tratar a los demás ¿sádico?¿sin corazón? Todos piensan que el es de hielo. Finlandia, los países bálticos, todos aquellos que formaron la URRSS, incluyendo sus hermanas. Todos piensan que el es un monstruo… incluyéndose el mismo…

Pero el destino juega sucio y siempre necesita un héroe y un villano.

-/-

Espero les halla gustado esta pequeña introducción y queden con ganas de leer mas, no se cuando seguiré publicando pero me inspire viendo una pagina en face que se llama Russame/Ameruss/Infinite love∞ Pasen por ahí, les gustara su material.


	2. Mongolia y China

Mantenme por no volver por tanto tiempo –la matan- *ahora escribe un espíritu*

Volví después de siglos con esta historia. En realidad es que es muy difícil de escribir porque en un principio quería hacerla basada en hechos históricos reales y comencé a leer, pero mientras más leía mas difícil me parecía llevar la historia a lo que quería en un principio, así que opte por hacer una combinación. Habrá cierta mención a hechos reales pero también habrá mucha imaginación LOL. Esta es la verdadera razón por la que me demore, porque como la historia de casi todos los países, la historia de Rusia tiene muchos vacíos, eras ocultas y poca información. Así que hice lo que pude, incluso habrán ciertos hechos históricos con una fecha que no es la más cierta pero la pondré cuando se necesite la historia. De igual manera al final les pondré la fecha real. Espero que este detalle no les moleste.

Advertencias: violencia.

Sin más charla aquí les va:

-/-

Era una fría y nevada tarde de 1237. Entre montañas de nieve se puede apreciar un niño que corre desesperado por su vida casi sin aliento, pero sin tener las ganas de quedarse a esperar su destino, es un tierno niño cachetón, de ojos purpura de los cuales brotan lágrimas de terror. Su rostro refleja el pánico que siente, pues tras él venía uno de los peores seres que podía ver, ¡un monstruo! podría decir esa pequeña criatura.

ChibiRusia se esconde entre un montón de nieve, usando su desgarrada ropa como medio de camuflaje. Por el color podía simular que era un pedazo de tronco seco. Mongolia iba tras él sólo con la ambición de expandir sus tierras. En esa época Mongolia era conocido como el conquistador sanguinario. Grandes tribus y territorios de Asia sufrían incondicionalmente por sus atrocidades. Si existía un demonio ese era Mongolia.

Los pasos del caballo del mongol resonaban por la tierra cubierta de nieve. El caballo imponía tanto respeto como su dueño, a pesar de que comparado con otros caballos, el caballo mongol cuenta con unas extremidades muy cortas y una cabeza grande en proporción al resto del cuerpo, este es muy musculoso y poderoso. Rusia al escuchar los pasos cada vez más cerca se agazapó más en su agujero de nieve esperando no ser visto, quería que lo ignoraran y volver junto con sus hermanas. Seguro Ucrania le daría una rica sopa caliente mientras Belarús le abrazaba.

Paso poco tiempo hasta que Rusia escucho al caballo irse así que saco la cabeza de su agujero, pero grande fue su sorpresa a ver a Mongolia frente a él, Mongolia había regresado su caballo solo y se había quedado con la intención de atrapar al niño.

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, suéltame, por favor déjame, no me hagas daño, déjame- gritaba el pequeño.

Mongolia sonreía de oreja a oreja pues ese día tendría un nuevo país bajo su mando. Se llevó al niño cargado en el hombro como un costal de papas, quería mostrarle en lo que se convertiría toda su casa si se atrevía a pelear contra el. Se fue caminando tranquilamente mientras el niño lloraba y suplicaba que lo dejara libre, Mongolia solo tenía una cosa en su cabeza y era apoderarse del mundo, sin importar si tenía que conquistar y destrozar naciones tan antiguas como China y tan nuevas como este niño: Rus.

Llego tan campante al rio Kalka solo para mostrarle al niño lo que es el horror. El ejército mongol estaba peleando contra el ejército de Rus, quienes eran inexpertos y desordenados. Los mongoles tenían mucha fuerza, estaban entrenados y su cultura se basaba en severidad, disciplina y rigurosidad. Rus (que se llamaba así en esa época), siendo tan pequeño intento liberarse del mongol para intentar ayudar a su pueblo, no podía físicamente con él pero al ser tan pequeño logro resbalarse entre sus manos. Ese parecía un momento de iluminación divina, pues el ejército de Rus "venció" al del mongol cuando su líder calló, pero estos no se rindieron tan fácilmente y siguieron luchando, al final el ejército de rus, cansado y confundido perdió la batalla. Mongolia volvió a atrapar al niño mientras lo llevaba al banquete que se iba a celebrar después de la victoria.

Los soldados de Mongolia tomaron a sus prisioneros y los hicieron acostarse en el suelo, en un vasto campo cubierto de nieve, y poco a poco comenzaron a traer pesadas tablas de madera y las colocaban una a una sobre los prisioneros de rus hasta crear todo un suelo de madera. Mongolia ató al pequeño Rus a un árbol y se fue a ayudar a sus hombres a preparar el festejo. Rus veía con impotencia como poco a poco todos sus hombres quedaron cubiertos de madera y como mujeres y otros soldados traían rusticas sillas de madera e incluso mesas para la celebración. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir de los ojos del niño quien solo quería volver a casa y abrazar a sus hermanas hasta quedarse dormido. Desvió su mirada porque no creía que esas personas debían sufrir tanto, más cuando él no había hecho nada, y ellos solo estaban protegiendo sus tierras. El dolor de ver a su gente siendo aplastada por la madera era mucho para un pequeño niño.

Pronto Rus escucho risas y cantos, volvió su mirada hacia el lugar y vio con horror como los mongoles bailaban, comían y bebían sobre sus soldados. En unos pocos minutos Mongolia llegó y lo desato del árbol, pero le dejo las cuerdas puestas así no podría escapar fácilmente. Rus se sentía como un pequeño cachorro que tenía que obedecer a su dueño sin poder protestar.

-¿porque haces esto? ¿Porque eres tan cruel? Tus hombres están bailando sobre mi gente… no quiero caminar sobre mi gente, déjame ir, yo no te he hecho daño, por favor, no hagas esto por favor. – lloraba y suplicaba la joven nación.

-jm, te lo diré y espero que nunca olvides estas palabras. Las naciones deben volverse fuertes, las naciones deben apoderarse de otras naciones, si no tu gente nunca va a prosperar. Hace poco yo no era nada comparado con muchos otros que existieron antes que yo, pero ahora incluso uno de ellos está a mi merced. Temedme, amadme u odiadme, eso no me importa. Yo lo único que quiero es el mundo. Solo quiero el poder.- le dijo con una sonrisa sádica el asiático al niño, sin pensar que en realidad algo de esas palabras se metieron muy, muy dentro de su mente.

\- nooo, eso es mentira, deja, deja de hacer esto.- decía el niño con el horror creciendo en su cuerpo. Sentía en lo más adentro de su ser un extraño dolor y este aumentaba cada vez que escuchaba un hueso romperse, cada vez que los cuerpos se laceraban y cada vez que alguno de los prisioneros que aún se las habían apañado en seguir vivos moría.

Rusia cayó al suelo, seguía amarrado a los pies de la silla donde poco tiempo antes se había sentado Mongolia quien se creía un emperador. En este momento llego una nación a la cual Mongolia había mantenido en su dominio desde hace un buen tiempo, su primer trofeo como le llamaba él, y que había sido llamado por los soldados del conquistador.

-¡China!, que bien que has llegado, quiero emborracharme por esta nueva victoria, el día de hoy he conseguido un nuevo territorio. Tu deber será cuidar que el niño no escape y servirme licor.

El chino, quien había sido despojado de su lugar junto al emperador, donde le servían a él, donde usaba hermosos qipao de seda fina, largas mangas, bordados dorados en brillantes telas rojas, y elegantes adornos en la cabeza; ahora tenía un qipao normal, de seda barata, color verde y con bordes amarillos. Era obligado a servir en cada deseo a Mongolia, ya se había acostumbrado al horror y a esas escenas de sesos y sangre por todos lados. Se había acostumbrado a cuidar a las naciones que poco a poco fueron conquistados por él, pero esta vez, realmente sintió un estrujón en el corazón al ver a este pequeño, recordó a sus hermanos, recordó a Japón y el tiempo que han pasado juntos, y sintió que esta vez en realidad se había pasado. Jamás en su vida había visto a ese niño, seguro era una nueva nación, seguro ese día Mongolia le quito una parte de la inocencia a ese niño, haciéndole ver esta fiesta de cadáveres.

China se acerca con mucho cuidado al niño quien lloraba desconsolado en el suelo, suelo hecho con los cuerpos de sus soldados; amarrado como un perro, con frio y con miedo. Hace mucho tiempo que no ve un occidental. Este se ve diferente a aquellos que llego a conocer, El imperio Romano y el Imperio Otomano. Este niño a diferencia de ellos tiene la piel pálida, y el cabello rubio, tan rubio que es casi blanco, tan blanco como la nieve que los rodea y cuando el niño dirigió sus ojos a él, le parecieron súper curiosos sus ojos color purpura. Jamás había visto un ser como este.

Rus por su parte, vio al chino con mucho miedo, tenía ciertos parecidos al mongol, pero a la vez era diferente, se veía más cálido, más humano, pudo notar un intento de sonrisa. Sin esperarlo fue abrazado por este extraño y por un momento sintió que todo esto era una pesadilla y que se iba a despertar en brazos de su hermana mayor. Lastimosamente para él no fue así.

La fiesta continuó, los mongoles gritaban, cantaban y danzaban muy felices, esta felicidad parecía incrementar con el traqueteo de los huesos rompiéndose, y con los chorros de sangre que se escurrían entre los tablones de madera. Mongolia mismo bailaba y festejaba pidiéndole alcohol al chino brincando cada vez más alto y más fuerte. El chino miraba con pesar como el niño se había acurrujado en si mismo, y se tapaba los oídos como suplicándole a los espíritus que todo esto acabase. Poco a poco el chino se acercaba a él y le sobaba la cabeza y luego iba a servirle alcohol a Mongolia.

China miraba al niño, quien a su vez miraba con horror como la sangre se había esparcido por los alrededores y ahora estaba manchando la blanca nieve que rodeaba las tablas de madera. Había dejado de llorar, y ahora estaba callado entre tapándose los ojos con los dedos, su mirada empezó a tornarse vacía y su rostro paso a dejar la expresión de horror a una de normalidad. China al notar esto, y aprovechando que Mongolia ya estaba lo suficiente ebrio, se apresuró al niño, pensando que pronto ambos podrían pagar caro por todo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-sabes, niño. Este es el destino cruel que has tenido que soportar. Mongolia no te dejara hasta que te destruya y tome lo poco que posees, por ahora vete, no quiero que un niño tan tierno como tu vea esta orgia de sangre y sesos. Ten en cuenta que él intentara perseguirte así que escóndete bien.

-….- El niño no responde nada mirando fijamente al asiático quien le estaba desatando.

-bien niño, ahora debes irte, espero que seas fuerte- le dijo con una sonrisa acariciándole los fríos cachetes.

-Mi nombre es Rus, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- al chino le sorprendió escucharlo hablar, en todo este tiempo no había pronunciado palabra.

-soy china, y solía ser el maravilloso imperio de oriente, pero como vez ahora soy solo el sirviente de Mongolia.

\- no te preocupes China, me hare muy fuerte, ya lo verás, y te ayudare, ya no tendrás que servir a este cruel hombre.- se levantó del lugar, sus piernitas estaban temblando. El shock aún era muy fuerte, pero logro correr, correr como nunca antes había corrido. Jamás se olvidaría de la antigua nación, ese chino le había llamado mucho la atención porque era una persona muy amable y muy cálida y se planteó a sí mismo, liberarlo de Mongolia y de paso hacer sufrir al mongol como había sufrido su gente ese día.

-/-

Y como sabemos desde ese día, Rusia no fue normal, no fue un niño normal como todas las demás naciones, ya que desde ese día su tierna infancia fue tomada con horror

-/-

-/-

Bueno como les iba diciendo, estoy acomodando los hechos históricos para que cuadren con esta historia. -Vicky cambiando la historia desde tiempos inmemorables-

En fin, la batalla del rio Kalka, en realidad duro 9 días. Los rusos mataron al líder de los mongoles y estos habían huido los rusos les perseguían. 9 días después cuando llegaron al mencionado rio, un ejército mayor de mongoles les estaba esperando y bueno paso lo que conté en la historia. La fecha de la batalla la saque de Wikipedia, la historia la saque de esta página de Facebook llamada hetalia histórico: media/set/?set=a.613632525429580.1073741843.277601195699383&amp;type=3 y la nieve, pues es el canon de Rusia, no sé si en verdad en ese instante nevaba o no pero le da un aire más dramático.

También se tiene en cuenta que Rusia y china no se encontraron en esa época, pero esta es una buena excusa para saber porque Rusia acosaba tanto a china.

También (que montón de tambiens) estoy relatando un poco la vida de Rusia, antes de USA, o sea de las personas que se enamoró o que tuvo una relación, así este relato sea breve o una sola mención. Por eso en la intro les decía que era un Rusame así al principio no lo pareciera. Espero que no les moleste.

En fin los veo en el próximo capítulo.


	3. Nuevos amigos

Mantenme por no volver por tanto tiempo , recibo tomatazos, pizzazos, gilbirdazos, pandazos (nop esos duelen), en fin eso...

Volví después de siglos con esta historia. Cada vez me demoro mas lo siento por eso, entre a trabajar y pues ya mi tiempo es limitado y estoy siempre cansada y no hay inspiración para escribir.

Advertencias: Realidad distorsionada.

Sin más charla aquí les va:

-/-

Después de que el pequeño Rusia escapó de Mongolia con la ayuda del amable chino, las invasiones continuaron, poco a poco su territorio dejaba de ser propio y era de ESE y no solo debía preocuparse por Mongolia. Desde más al norte Dinamarca y Suecia también lo perseguían y recientemente desde el occidente lo perseguían los teutones.

Desde su encuentro con Mongolia nada era lo mismo en su cabecita, cada que cerraba los ojos o conseguía un descanso se repetían una y otra vez las imágenes de la nieve manchada de sangre, el sonido de los huesos rompiéndose y los gritos de sus hombres bajo las tablas. Y como siempre abria de nuevo sus ojos aterrado pensando que debía hacerse fuerte y que para ello necesitaba conseguir amigos y estar siempre juntos asi como los chicos del norte; pero su búsqueda no daba frutos, ni siquiera podía encontrar una mascota para que le hiciera compañía (como el ratoncito que no quiso ser su amigo) y sus hermanas eran débiles y tiernas no podía dejar que ellas sufrieran todo esto.

Un día cualquiera los caballeros teutones le declararon la guerra. Rusia no quería una guerra con ese niño de raros ojos rojos así que fue con poco ejército (además no es que tuviera mucho a disposición cuando todos estaban ocupados con Mongolia), al encontrarse el teutón estaba parado sobre hielo delgado, parecía no acostumbrado a ese clima y pensaba en comenzar el ataque allí, a pesar de las advertencias de Rus el teutón desplegó su ataque y el hielo se quebró, lo que provoco que ambos cayeran al agua helada, Rusia saco del agua al teutón rápidamente y ,según él, de manera de muy amable le dijo que no debería hacer eso; pero desde la visión el teutón era muy aterrador y rápidamente huyo.

El ruso pensó que tenía un nuevo amigo y se sintió feliz por ello. Días después se dirigió al occidente de su casa para buscar al chico albino pero se dio cuenta que se había perdido y a quien encontró no fue a otro que un chico de cabellos castaños atados en una coleta y un extraño perro al lado, pero este fue ignorado, el pequeño Rus solo miraba al chico frente a él, en cierta forma le recordaba al chico asiático que lo dejo escapar del mongol pero le faltaban esos rasgos asiáticos

-lo siento el nunca es así con las personas- fueron las palabras que lo sacaron de su estupor

-¿he?- miro el ruso confundido hasta que vio al pequeño perro que no paraba de ladrar –nada raro- dijo fuerte pero en realidad era mas para el mismo que para el chico

-tu eres como yo, ¿quieres ser mi amigo? - Le dijo el castaño. El ruso lo miro con ilusión y pensó que era un milagro, pensó que era su día de suerte, pero tuvo un extraño presentimiento ese chico no se veía fuerte parecía igual de asustado a el y no quería que Mongolia se aprovechara de el también.

-si, seré tu amigo, pero no ahora, debo hacerme mas fuerte ahora soy atacado por los teutones y controlado por los mongoles, pero ya lo veraz algún día seré fuerte y poderoso- corrió lejos del chico que lo miraba extrañado y sorprendido; mientras corría se dio cuenta que su presentimiento era real Mongolia estaba ahí

-oh, ratita no importa cuantos se unan a ti pronto todas tus tierras serán mías y tu destino será igual al de china el gran imperio- dijo esto con gran burla en su voz, Rusia se sintió enojado china era una persona amable no debería soportar a ese ser nunca más, ni China ni sus hermanas ni ese chico castaño ni el, se haría más fuerte pase lo que pase, por sus amigos.

Mongolia seguía mirándolo con esos ojos de superioridad, Rus sentía una gran furia por dentro, sin embargo sabia de alguna forma que si lo atacaba en ese momento no podría contra él, Mongolia lo pateo y al darse cuenta que no se oponía se fue molesto. El pequeño Rus tenía una determinación iba a volverse grande y poderoso, esperaba que nadie mas sufriera lo que el paso.

-/-

Bueno y este es el final de este capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Ahora, según lo que lei, los teutones en esa época estaban mas en Lituania que Prusia, pero quise poner a Prusia porque en el canon es mas conocido el como los teutones, además de que quería poner ambos capítulos en este fic ;)


End file.
